Princess Charming
by I Ship Faberry
Summary: Ever since Rachel Berry was a little girl, she wanted to find her Prince Charming. But, she never thought that she would have a Princess Charming instead, let alone consider it would be Quinn Fabray. One-shot. Rated low T. Please review!


**Disclaimer: **Do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Please review! This is just a little Faberry one-shot I came up with. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to check out my other story, _All I Need Is You. _Love you guys! –Elizabeth, aka I Ship Faberry

**i**

When Rachel Berry was a little girl, she loved fairy tales. _The Three Little Pigs, Hansel and Gretel, _but her favorite was _Cinderella. _And Rachel hoped that someday she'd find her own Prince Charming, just like Cinderella.

"It's so silly," people would say to her dad's. "Why don't you tell her the truth? The girl is smart enough to know what the world is really like,"

But Rachel wouldn't listen. "Someday I'll find my Prince Charming," she thought. "I'll be just like Cinderella."

Never did it occur to Rachel, that it might not be a prince she would fall in love with, but a princess.

**ii**

When Rachel is fourteen, she meets Quinn Fabray for the first time in her freshmen year science class, where they're lab partners. Quinn is extremley pretty, tall and skinny with a golden ponytail and enchanting eyes. But Quinn is the head Cheerio and Rachel is just a show choir loser, they are not meant to be friends. It would be social suicide for Quinn to even acknowledge Rachel's presence without throwing a slushie in her face.

When they have to dissect frogs, Rachel is of course horrified.

"I do not want to cut into a poor, innocent frog!" The brunette cries.

Quinn smiles at the smaller girl. "Don't worry," She says. "I'll take care of it." Quinn does all of the work on the project while Rachel looks away, every so often engaging Quinn in polite conversation. And the blonde still lets Rachel take half the credit when the teacher gives them their A+.

For the first time, Quinn actually thinks she and Rachel Berry might be becoming friends.

**iii**

A year later, Rachel is shocked to find out that Quinn is pregnant.

After confronting Quinn's baby daddy Finn (Rachel gives me a good slap across the face and a harsh scolding for leading her on, when he really knocked up the most popular girl in school), Rachel finds the soon-to-be teen mother crying in the bathroom, slumped over a toliet.

"Quinn?" Rachel says softly. "Is it morning sickness?"

"No," the girl responds, her hands wrapped protectively around her small torso as she turns to face Rachel. "I'm just...really scared you're going to hate me for not telling you, Rachel. I'm...I'm sorry."

Rachel hugs the blonde as she cries. "I accept your apology."

**iv**

Rachel thought Jesse was going to be the one. But when he betrays her that day in the parking lot, cracking an egg over her head, Rachel's dreams for a prince of her own seem to be shattered. She runs sobbing through the halls of McKinley High. It is just after last period, and Rachel is late to glee club, but she doesn't care. Rachel collasped on the ground in the hallway, letting her tears overcome her.

"Rachel?"

The petite brunette looks up, and standing there is a very pregnant Quinn Fabray, one hand on her baby bump, the other on her hip. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel can only cry in response.

Quinn bends down slowly and holds Rachel tightly, crushing the weeping girls face into her breast. "It's okay...it's going to be okay Rachel."

And, surprsingly, Rachel believes her.

**v**

When Quinn's water breaks at Regionals, everyone is instantly in a panic. "Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Fabray gasps. "Quinnie! Oh my! We have to get to the hospital!"

Puck tries to grab Quinn's arm but she just kicks him in the shin as the pains come and go. "Shit! Quinn!" He curses. Quinn just shrugs.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm in labor, so I'm irritable. And I kind of hate you right now for impregnanting me with your bastard child and forcing me to undergo this God-damn-awful pain!"

Everyone rushes Quinn towards the bus, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Fabray going on and on about how they need to get Quinn to the emergency room ASAP.

But Rachel doesn't move. "I want to see Vocal Adrenaline perform," she explains.

Quinn is secretly hurt, but she just forces a smile through her contractions and watches Rachel as the bus pulls away, her heart silently breaking into a thousand pieces.

**vi**

Deciding to give Beth up is one of the hardest decisions Quinn ever makes in her entire life, but she has one request for whoever decides to adopt her daughter.

When Puck leaves the room to get the car ready so he and Quinn can get back to Regionals, Quinn turns towards Shelby Corcoran, the show choir coach who she was giving Beth to.

She also happened to be Rachel's mom.

"I have one condition," Quinn says to the woman.

"Anything," Shelby pleads. "I'll do anything for her!"

Quinn smiles faintly. "I think it would make both of us happy if...if Beth's middle name was Rachel."

Shelby agrees, and Quinn steals one last glance at Beth Rachel Corcoran as she leaves the hospital.

**vii**

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel says into the phone. "I just can't see this working out."

It's her sophomore year of college when Rachel breaks up with her boyfriend.

"Rachel," Finn retorts. Rachel can just hear the shock in his voice as he speaks. She's actually wishing she had dumped Finn in person, instead of by calling. "Are you sure? Maybe we-"

"No Finn," Rachel interuppts. "I just can't be in this relationship any longer."

Finn sighs. "Okay. Don't forget that I love you. If you ever change your mind..."

"I won't," She replies, as nicely as she can. "But thanks anyway. I hope you find someone, someone who loves you with all of their heart and can give you everything I couldn't."

"Same here. Goodbye Rachel."

"Bye Finn."

What Rachel doesn't tell him, is that there's a certain new roomate of hers that Rachel thinks she might have feelings for.

**viii**

"And I'd like to present," The DJ proclaims. "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce!"

The crowd applauds as the newly married couple walks into the reception, smiles plastered on their exquisite faces as they begin their first dance.

26 year old Rachel is overjoyed to see two of her closest friends so happy, so in love. And looking across the ballroom, stealing a glance at maid of honor Quinn, Rachel considers for the first time that maybe having a Princess Charming wouldn't be so bad.

**ix**

When Santana and Brittany come back from their honeymoon, the newlyweds invite Rachel to come have a ladies night with themselves, Mercedes, and Quinn. She agrees.

It's in the middle of a crowded bar at 2 am that Quinn and Rachel are sitting at two barstools, Quinn drinking a shot and Rachel slumped forward drunkenly.

"Isn't this so much fun, Rachie?" Quinn cheers. "I'm having a great time with you!"

Rachel looks up at Quinn. "Quinn...there's something I have to tell you."

"What-?"

"I love you."

Quinn's eyes widen and she looks like she's about to fall out of her chair. And then she laughs. "I love you too."

Rachel smiles and throws her arms around the other girl's waist, kissing her neck. "I'm so glad we're finally honest with each other!"

Santana, Mercedes and Brittany are over to them in half a second, ready to congratulate the newest couple.

**x**

3 years later, Quinn and Rachel are shocked when Mercedes announces that she is marrying Sam over lunch.

"So," She says once Quinn and Rachel have overcome the intial surprise, "Are you guys ever going to get hitched?"

"Actually..." Quinn says before Rachel could open her mouth, kneeling beside her girlfriend's chair and pulling a stunning gold ring from her jacket pocket. Mercedes's jaw has dropped, her mouth forming an "o", and Rachel looks like she's about to pass out.

Getting down on one knee in front of everyone is probably the scariest thing Quinn's ever done, but Rachel immediately screams 'yes' at the top of her lungs before Quinn can say anything at all (which, if you know Rachel, is extremley loud).

Not that Quinn cares. She wants everyone to know how much she loves this girl.

**xi**

Quinn and Rachel have their first major fight coming back from their bachelorettes parties, the week before their wedding.

"You were totally checking that stripper out!" Rachel screams drunkenly, nearly throwing a lamp across the room before Quinn takes it from her hands. It was a gift from her mother, and she didn't want it broken. "You totally don't love me anymore!"

"Hey, look at me!" Quinn comforts her fiancee. "I love you, don't ever forget that. I love you and only you. I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life."

And then Rachel starts to kiss her hungirly, happily suprising Quinn. Rachel moans at least ten appolgies as she gropes Quinn, before letting the blonde carry her to their bedroom.

Make-up sex was _awesome_!

**xii**

They've been married for a year when they have their first baby.

Rachel had been rehearsing for the production of Spring Awakening she was starring in when she gets a text message.

_Get your ass down here, Berry! Q's in labor! Hurry, she's not on the drugs yet and Britt's really scared. SO GET YOUR FRICKING ASS TO THE HOSPITAL, STAT!-Santana_

Rachel screams and drops her script.

"Baby coming!" Rachel's co-star, Michael, asks. Rachel doesn't answer him, she just runs out of the theatre to hail a cab.

"I'll take that as a yes," Their director laughs.

"Good luck Rachel!" Michael shouts after the fleeing woman.

Rachel smiles. She has a baby to meet.

**xiii**

"Mama," says six year old Cindy Berry-Fabray to Rachel. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure kiddo," Rachel smiles, placing her and Quinn's twin baby boys, Zach and Kent, into their cribs. "Do you want to hear _Cinderella_?"

"No Mama," Cindy answers.

"But you love that story! You were named after Cinderella!" Rachel says, lying down next to her daughter and twirling with a place of the child's dirty blonde hair.

"I want you to tell me one," Cindy says. "About you and Mommy."

"Yeah Rach,"

Rachel turns around. Her wife is standing there, leaning against the doorframe in her favorite silk pajamas, the ones that Rachel thinks really accents Quinn's sexy body.

"Tell her one about you and me."

Rachel smiles, still looking at Quinn as she addresses their daughter. "Do you want me to tell you the story about how I met my Princess Charming?"

The little girl nods, and Rachel happily begins her story, the story of how her dreams finally came true.


End file.
